It Was My Destiny To Love You
by animejade49
Summary: Pharaoh Atem is set to marry his sister Acenath but what happens when he meets the beautiful warrior Shukura? Will The Pharaoh follow tradition or his heart?
1. Chapter 1

"My brother" my sister says as she comes in my room

"What brings you hear" I reply

"I miss you my brother. Ever since you've been named pharaoh we hardly spend time together" she says with a sad tone.

"My blossom that doesn't mean I don't have you in my mind" I place my hand on her cheek and she places her hand on top of mine.

Suddenly Siamun comes into the room.

"Ah I am glad you two are here"

"What is it Siamun?"

"I have something very important to talk to you about my pharaoh and of course you as well my lady" we both sit on my bed and wait for Siamun to speak.

"Your father didn't have time to tell you one of the important traditions of the royal family"

"Which was" I ask questionably

"You my pharaoh must marry my sister" he says. My sister and I both look at each other puzzled.

"But no one knows about me"

"Well my lady your father kept you a secret because he knew his end was near and he wanted your protection. As you know the pharaoh has many worshipers but also many enemies. A royal female's life is more at stake than a royal male. Now that you're brother is pharaoh you are more protected"

"just because I'm a female" she replies in disbelief

"My lady you must understand your father""I do but…"

"No buts my blossom" I say looking at her…then I turn my gaze to Siamun "When will we go on with this?" I ask. I had to fulfill the royal tradition even if I wasn't fond of the idea. But who could love me more than she?

"When ever my pharaoh and my lady are ready" He bows and we both watch him leave my room. We turn our gaze towards each other.

"I promise I will try my best to make you happy my brother" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she wasn't fond of the idea much either

"I know you will and I promise you the same"

"After all who could love me more than you can right?"

"That's exactly what I thought"

"Great minds think alike" she says with a sweet smile"

"why don't we spend the day together?" I suggest

"Okay…if that wont be a problem" she says with concern in her voice

"Everything has been pleasant so I doubt I will be needed today"

"Great Atem" her concern turned to joy. It did me good to see her smile. She was the only family I had left.

"What does my sister wish to do?"

"Well I want to entertain his highness" Knowing Acenath she was trying to make the best out of this situation

"Very well then I'm all yours today"

"Good. Go sit on your royal throne and call out the musicians. I will be there in 10 minutes"

"very well my blossom" I go to my royal throne and call out the musicians as she requested. I sit down and await her arrival when Mana comes.

"Hello My pharaoh" she said playfully

"Hello Mana please call me Atem we are still friends"

"I know but my master said to call you Pharaoh besides it fits you"

"oh really?"

"Yeah you're so high and mighty"

"Oh please deep down I am still the same guy you once shared a childhood with"

"speaking of childhood where is Acenath?"

"She is getting ready to do her dance"

"oh really? She dances nicely can I watch?"

"If she doesn't mind"

"of course she won't"

"Mana seeing as in your are both of our friends there is something you should know"

"what is it"

"wait until she comes" Mana turns around and looks at my sister with confused eyes. She comes closer to us and Mana starts asking questions

"Atem tells me you both have something to tell me"

"yeah um tell her Atem"

"Well…Acenath and I are set to marry"

"what!" she says puzzled

"Yes Mana we are soon going to be husband and wife"

"aren't you two brother and sister"

"don't spread it out to the whole world Mana. Only the royal people know this"

"I know that Acenath but it is just shocking!"

"Well we have to do what's in tradition right my blossom?"

"Right My brother" We both look at each other with smiles and Mana analyzes both of us.

"Well I want to be cool about this and on the bright side if you two weren't related I'd say you make the cutest couple!"

"Thanks Mana" my sister says placing her hand on Mana's shoulder. Mana looks at her with caring eyes.

"I love you two and I wish you nothing but the best"

"well time for entertainment" Mana sits next to me and Acenath walks to the musicians. She tells them to begin and she begins to dance. Both Mana and I look at my sister in awe.

"She sure knows how to move!" Mana tells me with a stunned tone. My sister always left everyone in shock when she began to belly dance. She looked beautiful and radiant. Just then Mahado comes in looking for Mana.

"Mana where are you young lady"

"that's my warning to leave. Tell Acenath I said sorry!" Mana says quickly hiding. She always made us laugh. My sister stops dancing and orders for the music to stop as well.

"What seems to be the trouble Mahado?"

"oh forgive me my lady I was looking for Mana"

"please Mahado call me Acenath…why don't you call me that anymore"

"Since he became the Pharaoh my duty is to call you both Lady and Pharaoh. Well soon Pharaoh and the Royal wife"

"don't be ridiculous Mahado" Acenath replies to him as they walk to my throne. Mahado stops a certain distance and Acenath sits on the right side of my throne. Mahado bows

"My Pharaoh may I ask where is Mana?"

"She must be hiding" I say trying to hide Mana

"sure you know how playful Mana could be" Mahado gets up and replies

"forgive me for interrupting"

"no worries" Both my sister and I say at the same time

"Mind my saying my lady but you dance divine but why don't you let other belly dancers entertain you and the Pharaoh?"

"I at least want to do one thing on my own you know"

"Well if you will excuse me"

"Carry on and take the musicians with you"

"Very well" Mahado leaves taking the musicians with him. I turn my gaze towards Acenath

"You dance divinely as Mahado said"

"thanks my brother" she said. She kisses me on the cheek. I knew that slowly we would get by this and get use to seeing each other with different eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Acenath's POV

I look at my brother with loving eyes. Not the way you would look at a husband though. Just the way a sister would look at a brother. A brother that is loving, caring…just simply the best brother anyone could have. He gets up from his throne and we begin to walk all over the kingdom.

"The way life just suddenly changed huh?"

"Yeah it's the way of life I guess huh?" I could tell we were both nervous about this whole thing. I mean one minute we are siblings the next we are to be husband and wife.

"When do you want to set the wedding ceremony?"

"Well I don't know whenever you please I guess"

"I am ready whenever you are ready"

"well we must get use to each other as husband and wife before we can go through with anything"

"I agree Atem…but how" I was really clueless despite the answer being obvious.

Well how about instead of calling each other brother and sister we begin calling each other by other names?" he was really trying his best and I wasn't going to let my brother down

"Fine! You call me my royal wife and I'll call you my husband…or would you like my pharaoh?"

"Well it would be fair for you to call me husband if I call you my wife" before I could say another word Priest Seth approaches us.

"Hello my pharaoh, hello my lady" he says bowing down to us

"Hello Priest Seth what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate his royal highness on your engagement"

"well thank you" for some reason Seth's voice didn't sound to convincing

"My Pharaoh can I have a word with your sister Acenath?"

"Why of course you can Seth. My blossom I will be waiting outside for you okay"

"okay Atem" Atem leaves and it was just Seth and me

"Well you're getting married to your brother"

"yup. When we both feel ready we will go on with what is to be done" I was really nervous. I always had a crush on Seth ever since he first came to serve the royal kingdom.

"My lady I wish to tell you something before you get married"

"very well"

"I am quite fond of you. You're the only woman I have ever felt this for besides…"

"Besides…"

"Well before I came to serve the royal kingdom I meet this girl. She had white hair and the most beautiful blue eyes"

"She sounds beautiful…you didn't have to tell me this though" I didn't mind him mentioning this other girl. I just felt wrong to be talking to someone about feelings when I was set to get married

"I wanted to my lady"

"I'm quite fond of you too Seth" from what he said he was fond of me but not the way he was fond of this other girl.

"My daily tasks await my lady"

"I'll be seeing you Seth" he bows and he leaves. I didn't know what to do or think after this moment. I go outside where my brother was waiting for me.

"Ah there you are my blossom"

"my Atem what are you doing by the river?"

"Looking at the fish. Remember when we use to fish?"

"I sure do" I smiled at my brother. Just then we saw Mana running towards us.

"Acenath! Atem!"

"What!" we both said

"Hey do you guys know about the warrior fights we are set to have tomorrow"

"and how come the Pharaoh and his lady is the last to now?"

"Ops I guess this was a surprise"

"it was suppose to be" Isis says behind her

"Isis!"

"Well not really a surprise my pharaoh we were organizing this just now. You know we have one daily every month"

"I do but I never actually sat on the throne and watched"

"well this will be your first one and my lady will assist?" Isis looks at me

"Well I don't know could I?"

"Of course you can and perhaps if my lady wishes she can be taught to fight by one of our warriors?"

"That would be nice. I would like to defend myself and my pharaoh in a way"

"well I should be defending you my blossom"

"we have to defend you both" Mana says

"I agree with Mana" Isis replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Shukura's POV

I was a feared warrior among everybody and I liked it that way. Of course not many people knew my face because I would always cover it in a mask whenever I would battle. One particular person I would love to battle…the Pharaoh's son. From what I knew he became the new Pharaoh and I swore vengeance on my family. I will never forget that day that my mother, father and little sister died will I was away. I never forgave myself and I wont until I see the Pharaohs son dead. I was set to become one of the Pharaohs warriors first thing tomorrow. Obviously I'd have to kick some butt to do so…but that's the least of my worries. My number one goal is to make the pharaoh fall for me and kill him.

At the Pharaohs Temple (nighttime)

I had closed my eyes when Isis knocks

"My pharaoh can I have a word with you?"

"Certainly Isis" I stand up and bring two chairs. I hand her one and I sit on the other chair

"My pharaoh I have had visions of great danger"

"what kind of dangers?"

"Two spirits one of one of them has a vengeful heart and wants to destroy something. For some reason I can't see who either one of them are"

"How come?" I started panicking. I worried for my people and my sister's safety

"One spirit my pharaoh will overcome this hate it feels but the other will stop at nothing to destroy you"

"but are they near?"

"One of them is my Pharaoh. We will be on the look out but I suggest you and my lady do the same"

"I will Isis and thank you"

"you have not to thank me my Pharaoh I am only doing my job"

"Isis please don't alarm anybody"

"but I must"

"I know but don't over alarm people"

"yes Pharaoh" Isis bows and leaves

Next day

"Get up sleepy!" my sister says throwing little rocks at me from the door

"Hey what's that for"

"the warriors are coming today and I can't wait till one teaches me to fight!"

"are you sure? you have never done anything like that before"

"I know but if I am going to be the Pharaohs wife I at least want to protect him"

"what did I tell you? It's my job to protect you"

"I don't wanna just sit there and order people around"

"you can dance you like to do that"

"but that's not the only thing I want to do"

"how about learning magic with Mana and Mahado?"

"Well that sounds cool…hey don't change the subject!" she throws another little rock at me and I dodge it with my pillow

"That's not a queenly thing to do" I get up and she runs

"see you outside love you" I began to laugh as i prepared myself for the warrior battle ceremony not knowing what awaited me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting on my royal throne. Priest Seth was commencing the ceremony and two warriors walked out. Both of them were the same height and had the same outfit. Both hiding there faces…one of them however seemed to wave at me. I look closely and I recognize the warrior..Acenath! I turn to Siamun and tell him to stop the fight.

"My Pharaoh she told me not to tell you"

"what!""She told Seth and me that she wanted to fight. She thought she could learn this way to better serve you"

"but that woman could kill her!"

"Nonsense Pharaoh we already gave her orders to take it easy. We told her she is a new be. We didn't tell her what she really is so there is nothing to worry about"

"Well if you say so but I will stop the fight if it gets too far"

"certainly Pharaoh"

"is everything okay Pharaoh?" Seth asked

"Everything is fine Seth…carry on" Seth walks away and gives the signal to commence the fight

"You know Pharaoh this is good practice for her. There is more danger out there than just monsters"

"Very true Siamun" The warrior starts throwing punches at Acenath and to my surprise, she quickly dogged them. Before you knew it, they started using sticks to fight…this time they were both being hit. The warrior tried to throw Acenath to the ground and get the upper hand but she failed. She did however manage to remove the stick from my sister's hand leaving her defenseless. The warrior starts kicking and punching Acenath but she quickly grabs a dagger she had and threw it at the warrior. Acenath jumps up and uses her other dagger. The warrior however had the upper hand…this was one thing my sister could handle. I had to stop the fight…

"Stop this at once" I yelled but the warrior ignored me

"Didn't you hear the Pharaoh stop this at once?" Seth yelled but she still did not listen…my sister turned around to face me when the warrior pulls her by the hair and pushes her back to the ground. I run to the fight and slap (almost punch) the warrior. She almost fell to the ground.

"Are you death or stupid…I ordered you to stop" I yelled at the warrior

"I was just teaching her the basics of fighting…I wasn't hurting her"

"You were too ruff"

"I'm fine pharaoh" I realized that I went too far with my reaction. My people begun to stare at me…but Mahado said something just in time

"People there is nothing to fear…there was just a simple misunderstanding. Seth shall we carry on with the festivity?"

"Certainly Mahado, Isis?" Isis looks at me and waits for my approval

"Carry on" I said aloud. My people had a look of trust so I picked Acenath up and told Seth to take the warrior back to where she came from.

"Come on" Seth pulls her away

"What were you thinking Acenath?"

"Brother I was learning okay…I could take care of myself thank you very much"

"Acenath I am your brother, pharaoh and soon to be husband. You have to start obeying me at all times"

"leave me alone" I did not know what overcame me…was I taking the role to seriously? .She starts walking faster and I let her be. I had to apologize for my reaction. I guess Isis's warning got to me. I did not care of they targeted me…I was scared for my sister and my people. I hear someone calling me

"Pharaoh" I turn around and see the warrior still wearing her mask. How did she escape Seth?

"Didn't I tell Seth to send you back?"

"You did but I had to come and apologize to you and the new warrior. I did go a little far. I am use to wining, even if that means killing my opponent" She did not seem like she was sorry so I just played along with this game…


	5. Chapter 5

"Well have Seth take you home"

"Pharaoh please I also wish to protect you"

"I won't be needing you thank you very much"

"I beg you pharaoh let me show you that I am worthy" she takes off her mask. She had brown hair and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"How do I know you won't disobey me or my royal people?"

"I won't and if I do I give you my life" she bows. She still did not convince me but I must admit she was a good warrior. I wondered if this was the soul Isis spoke about. Either way something made me tell her to stay.

"Very well you can stay"

"I promise I won't let you down"

"Tell Isis to show you to a room" She nods and leaves. I rush to my sister's room to apologize but she was not there. I started panicking…but this is what got her mad at me in the first place.

"She's gone isn't she?" Siamun said. I turned around to face him

"Yes but where could she be?" I asked

"I suggest if she doesn't come back in the next 24 hours then look for her"

"but she could be in danger"

"or she could just be walking around"

"very well…I guess I do overreact" I said giving up

"My Pharaoh, you two will soon be husband and wife…by that time you will see her with different eyes"

"Even though we are the same age I still see her as a little sister"

"well she was born minutes after you"

"Very true"

"did the warrior leave" we begin to walk around the temple

"No she will stay but she will be tested"

"why?"

"I gave her an order to stop fighting Acenath but she continued anyways. Do you expect me to completely trust her"

"I agree my pharaoh. To me she seems like a lost soul"

"how do you figure"

"I saw her without her mask when she was getting ready to battle. She's very beautiful but she also seemed like she was full of sorrow" She could be the one after all…but who was the other soul?

Acenath's POV

I could not stay angry with my brother. I knew he was just looking out for my safety. It has always been that way…but lately he has been going a little overboard. I understood him though we only had each other and all I wanted to do was protect him from any harm. I was on my horse with a veil covering my face and head. The winds were strong; I could not see where i was going because of all the sand being blown.

"Woow…slow down tiger" I hear. It was the voice of a man. His voice was unknown to me

"Who goes there?" I said

"Why should I answer that doll?" he was a smart one. The wind cooled of and I saw the man. He had white hair and dark skin. I never saw a man with white hair and it looked beautiful but his vibe was bad. So bad, it sent shivers down my spine. I quickly made my horse turn and make a run for it but he was following me. I decided to stop…I was not going to let him see that I was scared.

"why the rush?" he asked

"I don't know you…and since you didn't answer me then i shall leave"

"Well you didn't tell me who you are"

"tell me who you are first and then I will tell you who I am"

"I have no need to lie about myself…the names Bakura"

"My name is Mesi" They would kill me back home if I told my real name before marriage

"How do you do Mesi…what brings you here?"

"I was just riding along thinking"

"oh really…take off your veil"

"why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll do it for you"

"how dare you?"

"A pair of pretty eyes…and no face to admire? That's a shame deary"

What did I just get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm afraid I have to be on my way"

"listen, I like you and I won't let you go away that easily until I see your face"

"look maniac I wont do such thing…for one thing you're a stranger to me"

"I just told you my name and you told me yours…we aren't really strangers" he said with a victory…but I wasn't going to give in.

"okay you are right…but I don't feel like showing you my face" I gave my horse the signal to run. My horse began to run and to my bad luck he named Bakura followed me. He was trying his best to catch up to me but luckily I knew how to ride a horse. I couldn't go back to the palace just yet with him following me, so I stopped by this village when he was out of sight. When I stepped into the village it disappeared. My eyes were wide open in disbelief

"Mirages always do that when one feels distressed huh?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Bakura there. He pulls me into his arms and takes off my veil.

"that wasn't so hard now was it child?" he said with a smirk

"what is all this drama for get off me you animal!" I screamed at him

"I just wanted to make a friend is all…is that to much to ask"

"you are the most psychotic person I have ever meet"

"and you are the most stubborn person I have ever meet. A girl that has to have her way from what I see. I like girls like that"

"so if I would have acted kindler you would have been nicer yourself"

"naturally" he didn't convince me but I played along.

"alrighty then Bakura…so you want to be friends"

"you can say that…you have the most memorizing violet eyes" for some reason my heart began to beat faster when he said this

"why are you telling me this?" I asked

"because you do and when I like something I don't let it go away easily.

-Back at the kingdom Shukura's POV-

This was something didn't expect. I thought that I was going to kill the Pharaoh from the moment I saw him but I froze. That slap…or better yet punch he gave my would have made me go ballistic on him but instead I took it all in. What is wrong with you Shukura? You hate the former Pharaoh….was set to kill his son. Anything of the pharaohs you despised Why didn't you kill him when you had him right in front of you? I have to set my mind straight and find out why he was so protective of that other warrior. I also have to find out what she looks like. If she is of any importance to him…I could use that against the pharaoh. I was getting ready to rest when I hear knocking on my door.

"Come in" the door opens and the Pharaoh comes in

"Hello, do you like your room?" he asked. I had to admit he was very kind

"yes it's beautiful. Thank you" I bowed

"no, there is no need to bow warrior"

"you may call me Shukura if you wish Pharaoh"

"Shukura, what a pretty name for a beautiful girl" My heart felt funny when he said this.

"Thank you Pharaoh" He turns and leaves. I was in awe by the Pharaoh's son. He was polite, modest, such a gentleman. Well that's how a Pharaoh is suppose to be right? Even though I can't say that about all Pharaohs.

Atem's POV

"Come in" I open the door and see the lovely warrior looking around the room

"Hello, do you like your room? I asked her

"yes, its beautiful" she bows. I didn't want her to bow down to me…despite the rolls we both have

"no, there is no need to bow warrior"

"you may call me Shukura if you wish pharaoh" she seemed more sincere than she did a few hours ago. I was determined to find out if she was one of the souls Isis had seen in her vision.

"Shukura, what a pretty name for a beautiful girl" I did mean this…she was a beautiful girl. This is something I shouldn't even be thinking about

"thank you Pharaoh" I head towards the door and leave. I couldn't have another woman in mind. No matter how beautiful she is to me. I had to fulfill my purpose. I wasn't going to let the family tradition down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Acenath?" I knocked on her door hoping she was there

"come in Atem" I walk in and thank the Gods that she was safe and sound

"I want to ask you for forgiveness"

"no need…I shouldn't have disobeyed you"

"I shouldn't have over reacted"

"you have the right to"

"Well now that we got that settled I have to tell you something my blossom"

"what is it my Atem"

"the wedding will be in 2 months"

"two months…isn't that a little soon?"

"the sooner we get this out of the way the better my blossom"

"well at least let me cope with it"

"I'm that ugly to you" I joked and she giggled

"no its not that I mean after all you are my brother and…"

"no need to tell me that…I also think about that but…"

"I know its in the tradition and if father wanted this then it's a must"

"that's my Acenath" she smiled at me

"okay but if we get married then does that mean…" she said with shock…I laughed at her reaction

"I wont force you to do such thing…I wouldn't feel right myself

"then how will we go on with this insanity?"

"we will think of something my blossom" I kiss her forehead and I head out the door.

We had to do this before one of us falls in love with someone we shouldn't. Well frankly I was referring to myself. All night and all this morning I had the warrior Shukura in my mind. I liked to believe that this was just a faze…soon I would see that it was much more. I walk outside and head to the river near by the kingdom only to find Shukura there. She was sitting down with her feet in the water.

"why hello Shukura"

"Hello My Pharaoh" she gets up and bows

"I already told you that isn't necessary"

"to you its not but to me it is a must"

"very well if you wish" she had her gear on but was taking it off.

"what are you doing?"

"taking a bath…but obviously with my robe on" she said sarcastically. I get up and pretend to leave but I push her into the water instead

"what the hell was that for!" she said in a very angry tone…that just made me laugh

"I thought the water might cool you off grumpy!"

"oh yeah!" she splashes water at me

"hey!"

"you like that huh? Taste your own medicine Atem!" she seemed to lower her guard at this moment…at least that's what I liked to believe.

Shukura's POV

He pushed me in the water…it brought me back memories of my family. For a moment I had a flashback and I went along with it. He made me feel at home…comfortable. He brought back the old me. The Shukura that smiled for every little thing. Until he grabbed me and tickled me that is.

"get off of me!" I pushed him off…he stared at me with a blank look

"what's wrong…?"

"I…I shouldn't have acted like that"

"I want to be friends…I don't see anything wrong with that"

"just because your Pharaoh doesn't mean you could get away with anything!" I ran and he goes after me

"leave me alone"

"Shukura come back this instant!"

"leave me" I tripped and he catches up to me…I was bleeding and in tears. He picks me up and looks at me with caring eyes. No one had looked at me like that in a while…just my family and the man who trained me to be who I am. These eyes however meant something different to me.

"Shukura…I mean you no harm. All I want is for us to be friends. Nothing more"

"I can't"

"why not…" I couldn't like him! You had to hate him after all his father stole the most important thing to you and you had to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

RECAP

"Shukura come back this instant!"

"leave me" I tripped and he catches up to me…I was bleeding and in tears. He picks me up and looks at me with caring eyes. No one had looked at me like that in a while…just my family and the man who trained me to be who I am. These eyes however meant something different to me.

"Shukura…I mean you no harm. All I want is for us to be friends. Nothing more"

"I can't"

"why not…" I couldn't like him! You had to hate him after all his father stole the most important thing to you and you had to do the same.

"answer me this instant…I won't let you go until you do young lady"

"get off me Pharaoh" I could easily shove him off but if I did I would lose his trust.

"why are you so cold hearted" the look in his eyes seemed kind and warm…he looked into my eyes and I did the same. I got lost in his deep violet eyes. What was this feeling Shukura? No, this must be physical attraction nothing more. You will get over it.

"I do not wish to talk about me"

"forgive me Shukura…I really mean it though. About us being friends." he lets me go and extends his hand in peace. I look at his hand and then at him.

"Pharaoh all I want is to be your protector and you my master." I said in a serious tone.

"Shukura you are more than a mere warrior in my eyes"

"well its about time you change that point of view Pharaoh" he seemed to not like my responses.

"Well if that's what you want then it shall be" he turns around and leaves. More tears ran down my eyes when he said this. My knee was bleeding and so was my confused heart.

~weeks later Atem's POV~

It's been a while since I've seen Shukura. She really wanted to stay as far away from me as possible. I don't know what I did that was so wrong. Yet again she was doing me a favor. I could not afford to fall in love while I was getting married to someone else. Everyone was minding their own business. Isis was arranging the marriage ceremony with Mana and Siamun. Seth was out hunting for KA's with Aknadin. I was walking around the kingdom when I heard Mahado call me.

"My Pharaoh what is the matter?" I turn around to greet him

"Why do you ask such things Mahado?"

"I sense that something is wrong my Pharaoh"

"nothing is wrong" we begin to walk

"Yes there is. Lately you have been quite my Pharaoh"

"I guess I am nervous that's all"

"about the wedding?"

"yes"

"I don't think so"

"you know me to well"

"Well Mana has also sensed a trouble in you"

"she has?"

"yes…and so has Acenath"

"oh she just overreacts is all" we were near the river when we see Shukura practicing fighting with her sword. I could not help but stare at her.

"Pharaoh?"

"um…yes?" Mahado noticed the way I looked at Shukura. However he didn't say anything

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Mana yelled We turn around and see Mana coming towards us. Shukura noticed and walked towards us.

"Hello Mahado, Hello Pharaoh" she said bowing

"How do you do warrior" I said trying to ignore her…but I could not

"Pharaoh where is Acenath?"

"isn't she in her room?"

"no…I checked everywhere"

"then she must be out somewhere!" Mana said worried

"my pharaoh it is to late for her to be out"

"your right Mahado but she didn't leave a message with anybody?"

"no!" Mana said

"Maybe she is with Seth" Mahado said

"Maybe but I don't want to take my chances" I said

Shukura's POV

I knew who Acenath was seeing everyday. The question I asked myself everyday was…should he know or should he not know. She was seeing Bakura everyday. We were from the same village…but I doubt that sap knows that she is engaged to the Pharaoh. Well every man for themselves. I had to get on the Pharaoh's good side…despite my confused feelings.

"Pharaoh if you wish I will help you look for her"

"you don't have to"

"I want to…I have grown quite fond of Acenath" he looked at me suspiciously. Mahado leaves to get us horses

"Very well" Mahado I shall look for Acenath with Shukura. Mahado and Mana you shall stay here in case she returns.

"are you sure Pharaoh?" Mana said

"Positive" He said. Mahado came back with two horses. We both got on and went off.

~Moments later~

"Where could she be" I didn't know why he was so worried about her…it's not like they were raised together

"She must be around Pharaoh you have nothing to worry about"

"If you only knew what she meant to me then you'd understand"

"oh?"

"she means a lot to me more than you know"

"well that's nice…at least this isn't forced. You two really love each other" if only he knew she was backstabbing him. Just then a sand storm hit. I didn't see nothing after that.

"Shukura!" Was the last thing I heard.

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Atem

"what happened…and where are we?"

"you fell and hit your head in a rock…right now were in a cave with fire that I made" I got up confused. My head was still pounding

"Where are the horses?"

"outside…relax" he rolled his eyes and sat next to the fire trying to make himself warm. It was chilly outside and today was one of the few days that it actually rained. I sat next to him by the fire

"It had to rain today"

"you know your cute when you pout"

"then I'll stop pouting"

"aww…darn" he said sarcastically

"don't get on my nerves" You weren't suppose to answer him like that…and yet you were doing it. Good planning Shukura

"Well this is a nice way to communicate"

"I guess it is"

"Tell me did the head injury do something to that cold hearted girl I have as I warrior?" he said laughing. I couldn't take anymore. I grabbed the dagger I keep in my belt and took it out. I jumped on top of him and put the dagger near his face.

"what were you saying" he didn't seem to fear me…and this was making me more furious

"you know well what I said…well go ahead kill me if you wish"

Atem's POV

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I did go over board with my jokes…I just didn't know what to do. Being near her makes me act different.

I took a chance. I told her to go ahead with it. To kill me. She seemed eager to eliminate me but something in her eyes told me otherwise.


	9. Chapter 9

Shukura's POV

I couldn't bring myself to do it. Now that I had the greatest chance of my life I couldn't. I dropped my dagger and let him go. He didn't seem to shocked.

"what did I do that makes you not like me"

"You don't get it, we can't like each other"

"why not"

"you don't know anything about me"

"I know enough"

"Well that's still not enough" He paused for a minute and then reacted with a little anger. The next thing he did was unexpected. He grabs me with a tight grip and kisses me. This was my first kiss…it was better than what I had imagined. He pulled me closer to him kissing me with such a tender force that I had to do the same…but seconds later.

"no I…we can't do this"

"what? So what were you thinking?" I asked in anger

"I'm sorry I just can't disobey the family tradition like this"

"what are you talking about you're the Pharaoh"

"but it was my fathers wish"

"you and your damb father"

"I wont allow you to talk trash about him that way"

"Let's forget this ever happened and go. The rain stopped" I got up and got on my horse

"very well" Atem said. We rode in silence back to the palace

\Moments later/

"Oh Atem I'm sorry I made you go out" Acenath said as we got to the palace

"Where were you?" Atem said slightly angered. I didn't know if it was because of what just happened or Acenath's disappearance…or both

"I just wanted to buy more veils. Remember tomorrow is the engagement celebration"

"At this time of night"

"well…I'm sorry" she hugs Atem and I roll my eyes. That little wrench. I was fond of her but I was also annoyed by her for many reasons.

The next day at the ceremony-

"My people today I announce that you will soon have a queen that will rule by my side. My I introduce to you my future bride Princess Acenath" She waves hello at everybody and they all bow down at there Pharaoh and future queen.

"Hello my people I promise that by the Pharaohs side I will make it my goal to guide Egypt to a better tomorrow and keep all of you safe from any harm"

"All hail the Pharaoh and the future queen" Their worshippers chant. I rolled my eyes…and for a minute I imagined myself by his side. Boy Shukura you couldn't get any dumber know right? Atem and Acenath walk inside the palace ready to celebrate their engagement. There was food, music, guards, people everyone was jolly happy…especially the Pharaoh's guards. Well all expect for one. (me)

Atem's POV

Everything was going as planned…for everyone else that is. I was miserable. I had fallen in love with a stubborn girl. Shukura the warrior. Great way to let your loved ones down Atem. I try to concentrate on Acenath's dancing but my eyes wandered on Shukura. I was probably imagining things but she sure had one angry look while looking at Acenath…then again when doesn't she have that look.

"My pharaoh I want to congratulate you on your engagement" Seth said bowing down

"Thank you Seth"

"She sure knows how to charm people with her dancing"

"Yes that's what I like about her"

"I guess you and your sister are on a good start"

"well we do like each other…after all we are brother and sister"

"Siblings always like each other"

"Can you confess to me something?"

"What is it Pharaoh?"

"I noticed Acenath and you have a special connection" I said slyly Seth looked away

"I don't know what your talking about Pharaoh" He looks at me firmly

"It's alright Seth you don't have to hide anything from me. Acenath cant hide anything from me"

"Well I must confess she is very beautiful and bright but like I told her I always remember that girl with the light blue eyes and white hair"

"oh I see a lost love"

"we have a deep connection that's all. Well I feel that connection towards her"

"I hope you find her" I don't know why I asked him this. I guess in a way I wanted Acenath to fall in love with someone else too.

"hello Seth, Hello Atem" Acenath said

"Splendid as always my dear Acenath"

"and did you like the new veils I bought"

"beautiful but not as beautiful as you"

"I congratulate you princess for the wonderful show you put for your people"

"thank you Seth" She sits down on her throne

"Atem can I ask you something"

"Anything my blossom"

"Was it my impression or was Shukura looking at me with an angry look?"

"I saw it but I though it was just me"

"Well did I do something wrong?"

"I couldn't imagine what"

"Does she know that we're related?" she asked

"No but she will soon"

"Do you mind if I tell her?"

"you shouldn't but then again she's bound to find out so it doesn't matter"

"by the way Atem I have to tell you something…something bad"

"what is it?"

"I…did a bad thing and I have to tell you" She looked nervous. So nervous that she began to cry

"Lets go to your room we don't want anyone to notice. Siamun please excuse us. We will be back shortly"

"yes Pharaoh" I help her get up and we walk to her room. Little did I know someone was following us. I place her on her bed and I sat down next to her

"what is it"

"I did a bad thing"

"what is it my blossom?" I start to run my fingers through her hair

"well I meet this guy. Remember whe…when we had that fight about the whole warrior thing?"

"yes, how can i forget"

"oh Atem I'm sorry this has been running though my conscious for a long time"

"Just tell me. I wont hang you you know" How could I? I loved her to much

"Well I fell in love with him. I didn't go overboard with him though. He just kissed me on the lips. I was with him yesterday and I told him it was over"

"did he take it well?"

"no…luckily he doesn't know anything about me. But I'm scared he might soon"

"why do you say that"

"You might as well call me dumb. He's a dangerous man I know but when I was with him I felt complete and I know he felt the same. We were always fighting because we had different views bu"

"but what's his name?"

"I forgot" obviously she was lying to me...this was bad. Could it be one of the souls Isis warned me about?

"Please Acenath tell me. Aren't I your brother?"

"BROTHER?" We hear from the door way. I quickly rush to the door to find Shukura kneeling on the floor

"Well if it isn't Shukura" I pull her up and drag her inside the room

"Shukura?"

"Well I just had to know"

"You know what I could do to you for this?"

"what exterminate me?" she said sarcastically

"Shukura what made you follow us?" Acenath asked. This was something I wanted to hear. Especially coming from a stubborn girl like her.


	10. Chapter 10

-RECAP-

"Shukura what made you follow us?" Acenath asked. This was something I wanted to hear. Especially coming from a stubborn girl like her.

She stood there without saying a word. Acenath stood there patiently while I grew impatient.

"I'm turning 100 Shukura" I sarcastically said

"Well I wanted to know more about your relationship with Acenath"  
"why?" Acenath replied

"Why should I tell any of you?" she said nervously. Just then I felt a force among us. It felt like a spirit…as if a spirit was roaming the room.

"Do you guys feel that?" Acenath asked

"Yes I thought I was the only one" I replied. Just then Shukura falls of the ground and hit's the wall.

"Shukura!" Acenath runs and I follow her

"What just happened?" I asked

"I think a spirit went inside her!" she said

"a spirit Acenath please"  
"I know it sounds crazy but I mean we have dealt with spirits before"

I pick her up and Acenath tells me to place her on her bed. Acenath runs and quickly calls someone for help. I look at Shukura. I couldn't help but think this was my fault. Then again I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or bad thing. The source I felt was harmless. At least that was the vibe I got. Acenath comes back.

"did you get any help?"

"Well Isis said she will come soon. Seth and the rest have to take care of the celebration" We both stood there in silence looking at Shukura.

"do you think she'll be okay Atem?"  
"sure…"  
"I do to but why would something good do this…unless"  
"what are you trying to say?"  
"well whatever was roaming here didn't seem bad. Sure you know you get a little spooked but I felt that it was here for a purpose"

"since when are you an expert?" I teased

"Hey Mahado doesn't have only one student! He said it was to learn how to protect myself" Just then Shukura's eyes opened

"Shukura!"

"I don't think she's awake Atem"

"Shukura!" I knew well she wasn't awake but I wanted to wake her up

Shukura's Mind…

"Hello?" what just happened? _One minute I was with Atem and Acenath the next minute I'm in a dark room all alone…_

Shukura?_ I turn around but see no one _"Hello, who's there?" _I ask but nobody responds. The voice sounded very familiar and very heart warming._

Shukura…sister? _It couldn't be…Siti? I drop on my knees and begin to cry._

"Siti!…Where are you sister! I miss you so much! Where's mom and dad?" _I screamed. I hit the ground numerously until I bleed. I wanted my family back. I needed them back but I knew it was impossible. I looked at my hands and cried in anger and sadness_

Shukura? _I look up and this time I see a bright light heading towards me._

"Siti?" _When the light was finally near me I see that its her…older. _

"Siti?" I said once more

My sister, where are you?

"At the Pharaohs temple"  
no my silly sister. _she picks me up from the floor, despite me having bloody hands_

"then what do you mean?" _she points to my heart_

Where are you?  
"doing what's right and getting revenge for us my sister"  
and who are you seeking?  
"the pharaoh obviously"  
didn't you stop and think that this is wrong?

"this is justice"  
Where are you sister? The sister I grew up with…the sister that always did good no matter what bad came her way  
"what are you talking about I have always been like this"

oh really? Before you do something think, maybe the Pharaoh is not to blame  
"what are you saying of course he is. His family killed ours!"  
are you certain it was them?  
"of course I am"  
and what do you feel **now **towards the Pharaoh  
"what I feel…well hate!" _I quickly replied_

Then why do your eyes scream something else?

"why are you doing this?"

We will be together again my sister. _The light turns brighter and Siti turns around _

"don't go!" _I run after her and trip. When I look back up she disappeared._

"Siti!" _I screamed. Why did she say all those things? Was she trying to enlighten me? Am I truly making a mistake? Maybe I should listen…_

Where am I? _I heard someone say I look around and see Pharaoh Atem. He seemed lost._

"Pharaoh!" _I yelled…he turns to look at me and walks up to me. With every step he took my heart pounded faster._

"Shukura I'm so glad you're here"  
"I'm glad you're here as well"  
"you really are?"  
"of course I am" _I said nervously_

"We have to go and find a way out of this place"_ He grabs my hand and I couldn't help but go gushy. I guess my sister is right in every word she said. I wasn't a killer…I was just a small town girl that loved her family._

"It's really dark here huh"

"it sure is" _I replied…out of nowhere we hear an evil laugh._

"Pharaoh it is time that I take over Egypt"  
"I'd like to see that happen" _he said with a hint of sarcasm_

"You don't know what awaits you Pharaoh" _Just then fire rays surrounded Atem. He pushed me away but I ran after him. The fire rays grabbed him and dragged him away. I tried to catch up with him. I didn't want to lose him just like I lost my family. I was close to him and I reached out to him_

"Pharaoh take my hand!" _I yelled. He tried to reach out to me. Our finger tips touched and as I tried to pull him back to me the fire was stronger and dragged him away_

"Shukura!" _I fell on the ground and looked up_

"Pharaoh…not you! I need you! NO!" _I yelled in agony. Just then the ground broke and I fell in._

_-End of Shukura's Mind- back to Atem's POV_

"My pharaoh I think she has awoken"  
"Oh Shukura, you're okay!" Acenath said hugging her with excitement

"I wont be if you keep on hugging me with a tight grip like that!"

"sorry" embarrassed she blushed

"it's okay Acenath" she replied. I look at her with happiness but I wasn't sure if hugging her was okay. Since she doesn't seem to fond of me.

"So Isis are you sure it was a spirit like we imagined"  
"yes my pharaoh but it came her in doing no harm. It was like a message for her"  
"and what might that message be?" Acenath asked  
"I can not detect what it is since this message was strictly for Shukura my lady but maybe she might tell us" We all looked at Shukura

"I…I" she seemed nervous to reply

"are you okay Shukura"  
"oh course I am Pharaoh what do you expect?"  
"Please let us know if it wasn't bad"  
"no Acenath it was a message from someone dear to me"

"really?" I said hoping it wasn't another guy. She began to cry

"The spirit made me see things clearly now. I am still lost but not as I once was" she began to cry. I hug her, hoping she wouldn't push me away but instead she hugged me tighter.

"I think we should leave them alone Isis" Acenath said, Isis understood and both left the room. It was just Shukura and me.


	11. Chapter 11

-Recap-

"I…I" she seemed nervous to reply

"Are you okay Shukura"

"oh course I am Pharaoh what do you expect?"

"Please let us know if it wasn't bad"

"no Acenath it was a message from someone dear to me"

"Really?" I said hoping it wasn't another guy. Tears formed in her eyes.

"The spirit made me see things clearly now. I am still lost but not as I once was" she began to cry. I hugged her, hoping she wouldn't push me away but instead she hugged me tighter.

"I think we should leave them alone Isis" Acenath said, Isis understood and both left the room. It was just Shukura and me.

Shukura's POV

As soon as Acenath and Isis left I pushed the pharaoh away.

"Get off me pharaoh!" he seemed shocked

"Shukura I was really worried about you"

"oh really pharaoh" I didn't know why I couldn't just tell him what I was feeling.

"Shukura we won't leave this room until you tell me" he grabs me by my arms with a tight grip.

"Let go off me"

"I can't let this go anymore Shukura, this is killing me. To think I have to marry someone else instead of the person I love" he looks at me with meaning eyes. I didn't want to know what he meant

"You do love your sister"

"yes but not the love you're suppose to feel for that special someone."

"Then why don't you just break it off? After all you are the pharaoh"

"That was my father's last request I don't want to let him down"

"so obviously tradition is more important to you than this so called love" I looked away

"Shukura please try to understand me"

"I don't understand anything pharaoh"

"I hate it when you call me that, Shukura look at me" He makes me look at him

"What do you want from me?"

"You sure love to play dumb Shukura" we looked at each other in silence. We slowly leaned towards each other. Our lips were just an inch away from each other when

"Okay guys get out my room!" Acenath barges in with Mana. We quickly part

"It seems like something was going on here Acenath" she winks at Acenath

"I know Mana" they both look at each other with smirks

"Nothing was going on. Like I would have a thing for him"

"you said it Shukura not us"

"Acenath we have a conversation waiting"

"I don't know what you're talking about brother"

"Yes you do, I will make sure you tell me before the wedding" she tried to avoid his glance

"Ugh we'll leave you two alone" they quickly leave.. I try to do the same but the pharaoh stopped me

"Shukura I'm dying to know if you're feeling the same thing my heart is feeling for you"

"I… I" I said nervously.

"Shukura please…"

"I do feel something special for you but its impossible" I pull away from and quickly run. I didn't want him or anyone else the tears in my eyes.

Acenath's POV

"Mana I wish we could cancel the whole thing"

"Why, because of Atem and Shukura?"

"Yes Mana isn't it obvious they love each other"

"I know you Acenath that's not the only reason. You told me you also have someone in your life"

"I do but his hate for someone is greater than the so called love he feels for me"

"who is he Acenath?"

"I want to tell you but"

"I thought we were best friends?"

"Promise not to tell my brother. I have to tell him"

"you have my word"

"his name is Bakura"

"what!

Mana was right to act startled. I fell in love with the very wrong person. I did the mistake of actually talking to this guy but it was in my destiny. I wanted to be with him but when he told me the hate he feels towards my brother I had to leave him. If his hate for my brother is greater than his love for me then to me it's worthless. I looked at the floor.

"Acenath it's okay it's not your fault""I could have put all of you in danger""what matters is that you're safe. Does he know who you are?""No but he's close to finding out"


	12. Chapter 12

Today was three days before our wedding. I wish that our meant Shukura and I but it wasn't. What was I to do? In one side there was my father, traditions, my sister and my obligation to my people and in the other was my feelings towards Shukura. I was walking around the temple and I hear someone call me

"Brother?" I turn around

"Yes my blossom?"

"I know you're like this because of the wedding and because of Shukura"

"What am I to do Acenath? What is the right thing. I cant fail you or my people"

"Brother think about yourself for once! You never seem to have a moment for yourself"

"I'm the Pharaoh and that's what I'm suppose to do"

"I don't care Atem, even pharaohs need time for themselves you know" she looks at me with caring eyes. My love for my sister grew at this moment. She truly cared for me. "wait here" she leaves, I wondered what she was going to do. In a few moments later she comes back with Shukura and Mana.

"Well Atem?" Acenath said, I looked at Shukura.

"Shukura tell Atem what you told us!" Mana said poking Shukura's arm

"Then leave us alone please" she tried to say in a calm tone

"you heard her leave"

"that's the thanks we get Mana _you heard her leave_" she imitates my voice. Mana grabs Acenath and they leave.

"next time leave him in the hot dry dessert!" Mana jokes

"What did you tell them?" she looks away, with a blank look

"I lurve moo" she mumbles

"what?"

"I love you dammit! Atem I can't take anymore I love you you stinking Pharaoh!" This made me laugh

"Shukura my warrior" I grabbed her and before I kissed her "Acenath, Mana get out of here at once!"

"I told you Mana he was going to know!"

"why did you talk Acenath!"

"he would've figured it out anyways"

"Unless you want rocks thrown at you I suggest you leave" They turn visible and they quickly run to Acenath's room. As soon as they left I kissed Shukura.

"my mighty pharaoh!" this time she grabs me by my shirt and kissed me.

"Atem lets get away from this all lets leave!"

"but what about…"

"forget the rest of the world! Acenath and Mana told me they had our back"

"those two" I roll my eyes yet I was grateful. I picked Shukura up bridal style.

"what are you doing!"

"taking my princess to the awaiting horse"

"Let's get some things at least crazy!"

"very well" I kiss her and place her on the ground.

"meet you outside Atem"

~Day later~

The count down began. It was just one more day.. he'd be back and you'd marry your brother. I thought about Atem and Shukura's love, then I thought about father. I was sure that in the end he'd accept there love. He wasn't in love with just any body, she was a warrior for heavens sake. Unlike I.. overall it was my brothers happiness that mattered to me right now. I walk out of my room for a drink of water when I feel someone pull me to a wall. They cover my mouth.

"Did you honestly think I was never going to find out about you my beloved princess Acenath" I began to panic.. It was Bakura. I began to fight. Luckily I kicked his leg.

"run all you want Acenath!" I stopped running, after all he was bound to catch me. There was only one option to fight.

"Bakura you selfish bastard!"

"and to think you said you loved me!" he said with an evil smirk

"that was before I knew the type of beast you are"

"deary don't you see with the pharaoh eliminated I would rule and you'd be my queen, having the world at your feet!"

"I don't want no such thing! My brother means everything to me!"

"another reason for me to hate him, and if your against me then I have no choice to consider you my enemy"

"then let it be!"

"Acenath what's wrong" Mana came along with Mahado"Bakura!" they both say at the same time

"oh look the patrol is here to save you"

"You shall not harm my lady, not while I'm around" Mahado said standing in front of me.

"If I have no choice then I will"


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't believe Bakura was full of such evil. He was rotten and hated my brother. How could I have fallen in love with a guy like that. Out of the nowhere a dragger is thrown and Bakura's chest is cut. We all look at the direction it came from. It was my brother Atem with Shukura behind him.

"Did you think I was going to leave my people unprotected Bakura?"

"Pharaoh how charming to see you and your little girlfriend Shukura"

"How do you know Shukura"

"Why don't you tell him deary?" My brother looks at Shukura. Shukura looked nervous

"How do you know this creep?" she doesn't respond. Bakura chuckles and disappears. Mahado sends men to look for him. Bakura may have been unsuccessful of taking over the palace but he succeed in hurting my brother.

Shukura runs off but instead of following her my brother stands still. As if he were frozen in time.

"what did he mean?" he mumbled. I slowly reach my brother

"Atem?"

"The gods are punishing me for my sin"

"Atem" I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Forgive me my blossom" he places his hand on mine and gets up "I have to confront her before I jump to conclusions" he kisses me on the cheek and walks away.

"But wait Atem" I was about to run after him but Mana stopped me

"Let him Acenath…it's his destiny"

Atem's Point of view

I knew she was going to her room. Where else would she go? I walk into her room and she was about to jump out the window. I stop her.

"Let me go!" She demanded

"what do you think you're doing jumping out the window?"

"I was escaping"

"from what, the truth"

"That's why I told you from the start that we could never be, that you didn't know enough about me"

"I guess you were right but you could tell me now" she looked at me with mixed expressions. I sensed her fear, love, and hate.

"Fine you want the truth fine! I was on a quest to kill you Pharaoh but I had to fall for your charm… you father killed my parents so I wanted revenge but I failed them. Then that's when my sister came in that vision. She didn't want me to do so.. It wasn't me, she said. Yes I am from the same town Bakura is, but I never had anything to do with him!"

"I am being punished for my sins, yet I cant help but adore that sin" I hugged her, she seemed shocked

"But…"

"I know you're true spirit. You made me see it yesterday" I looked at her with loving eyes

"We could never be. We have major differences and besides look you couldn't even spend the full three days with me!"

"I'm sorry my queen" she pushed me away

"This is what I get for falling in love with someone impossible!" She stormed away. "and besides you'll get married in a day.. Less than that! Would you cancel it for me?" She questioned. I was shut. "I thought so"

"Shukura" I went after her "Understand me this is my fathers wish, tradition. And my people"

"I'm not asking you to leave your people behind. What I'm saying is that damb tradition! Your father is in between us!"

"Acenath will be risking her life being my queen, you know the pharaoh has many enemies!"

"Leave me alone I need to think and besides you have to get ready for your future wife"

"Fine have it that way you immature child!" I was angry at her words, yet I understood her. I was a pharaoh someone impossible. I was her enemy, yet her one true love.

"Atem" Acenath said

"yes my blossom"

"I'm sorry I feel like I have to blame"

"Why because your heart belongs to Bakura?" she seemed shocked to hear me say this

"You knew?"

"Anybody could see love. It took me a while to figure it out but your words to Bakura helped me discover this feeling you have for him"

"You listened"

"Not all but enough"

"Why did you come back so soon"

"Something told me that you and my people would be in danger" she hugs me and I hug her back

"Atem I'm sorry I failed you"

"When it comes to love one cant choose who to fall in love with my dear Acenath" I kissed her forehead and I felt tears come down her eyes "I wont let anyone harm you or our people. This was only the beginning"

"I'll be with you always" I smiled when she said this. I had Acenath and that's all I needed, even if my heart was in pieces because of Shukura.

"So will I my blossom"


	14. Chapter 14

"Today you will be the great royal wife" Mana said as she helped me dress

"The great royal wife, I might as well accept my fate"

"Your brother may be a silly brain but he has a great heart. He will make a good husband and pharaoh"

"Do I really have to where this big thing?"

"My lady that is your crown"

"Will I have to where it always?" I dreaded the thought

"only on special events your highness" Isis informed me. Both Isis and Mana take a step back

"wow Acenath you look stunning" Mana said in awe

"thanks"

"May I come in?" we heard Mahado say

"Yes you may" I said

"My Pharaoh waits for you my lady. The ceremony will begin as soon as you go"

"I'm on my way Mahado"

"Yes my lady" he bowed and left the room.. I walked to the temple to await my destiny. I was no longer just a lady. I was to be The Great Royal Wife.

Atem's Point of view (At the royal Balcony)

I was nervous at this moment. I was to be a married man. I would have other worries and responsibilities. Shukura was put on guard along with the rest of the palace warriors. From the corner of my eye I saw her glare at me with an angry look. Priest Seth announced my sisters arrival among our people.

"People of Egypt, behold your Pharaoh and soon to be the queen of Egypt.. Queen Acenath!" Our people cheered.. I looked at my sister. She looked beautiful

"You look remarkable my blossom"

"Not bad yourself my king.. I like the beard" she winks.. Priest Seth begun the ceremony.

* * *

"All hail Pharaoh Atem and the great Royal Wife Acenath" Siamun said.. Our people were very supportive of our marriage. They roared our names and begun to celebrate.

"Well we are officially husband and wife" Acenath said

"We must change and to our royal throne for the celebration"

"Okay.. Well you're already in your room"

"oh right" I didn't know what else to say. I watched as everyone left to the royal palace, including Shukura. Her eyes had many expressions inside them. They looked mostly full of anger and deep sadness. I quickly got changed and headed to the celebration. Everyone bowed down as soon as they saw me enter. I walked to my royal throne.

"My people, I thank you for being here on this important event. The celebration will begin as soon as my royal wife comes in"

I look at the corner of my eye and look at Shukura. She was looking at me..

"My people" Mana announced "The queen of Egypt will perform for us a dance to celebrate this special event!"

Music began to play. Acenath came out and began to Belly dance. Everyone watched her dance in awe.. Acenath came up to my throne, put her veil around me and kissed me. Kissed me the way you would kiss a lover.. But I could tell she was doing this for show. I looked at Shukura and she looked angry.. Jealous was the better word. She finished her dance and people bowed down.

"Thank you my people" She sat down on her throne next to mine

"What was that!" Mana said. She was standing next to Acenath's throne

"Well he is my husband right?"

"No I mean you had the guts to do that"

"He is my brother.. Not just anybody"

"Exactly your brother!"

"Mana we are husband and wife. People expect us to be in harmony"

"Okay then" Mana walks away and stands next to Shukura.

Shukura's Point of view

"Somebody's Jealous" I heard Mana mumble

"Shut up" I replied

"Your jealous.. I saw the way you looked at them!"

"Your seeing things"

"and your hiding things"

"So what's it to you?"

"You don't have to be apart. After all you know what's really going on."

"So"

"You could be on of his other wives"

"Are you crazy? I want to be his one and only. I know they don't see each other that way but I can't help it"

"I hear you on that one"

"Mana come back over here. You are distracting Warrior Shukura" Mahado said

"Yes sir"

"bye"

"See you later. I know you will have a solution" I didn't bother to look at Mana. I was to angry. I had to fall in love with a now married Pharaoh. Can't I do anything right? Everyone was happy about this event. All expect me. It broke my heart in two. Why does he have to be so damb traditional! I looked at him all throughout the ceremony and he had the nerve to look back at me! That Pharaoh makes me so mad.. And I was madly in love with him


	15. Chapter 15

"My Atemu" I said to my now husband

"Yes my blossom"  
"What will you do now with Shukura?"  
"nothing obviously"  
"why.. I know you love each other dearly, unlike Bakura and I"

"Don't talk about these things anymore. It is all apart of the past now"

"right here it is but I know it is not in your heart" he looked at me with sad eyes. How I hated it when he was sad.

"There is nothing that could be done. I love her with all my might but it's forbidden now more than ever"  
"just because I am your wife now"  
"not only that, I am Pharaoh I have a mission. I have to protect you and my people, my country"  
"Think about yourself for once Atemu"  
"and how did it go last time.. Bakura could have killed you if it wasn't for Mahado protecting you. I would have died myself if anything happened to you" I was touched by his words. He was the best, sweetest most loving brother any sister could have

"I love you Atemu" I kissed his cheek

"I love you too my blossom. Without you I wouldn't have the courage to go on with everything" I smiled at him. I wanted to comfort him and give him a miracle but how could I? He was so traditional and Shukura was so stubborn. I looked at Shukura who looked like she was in a lot of pain. She has just lost Atemu to me.. Wow to his sister.

"I want to leave to my room"  
"remember we are now husband and wife"  
"oh I mean our room" I was scared at this moment

"I'll go with you" he said. Of course Isis had made arrangements to move everything I had to his room. It felt weird saying our room.

"Atem um.."  
"I know this feels weird"  
"Lets just sleep together but apart"  
"sounds like a good idea. After all we did do it once when we were little"  
"but now it's different" we both laughed nervously

* * *

Shukura's point of view

I saw that Atem and Acenath went away. I couldn't just stand there and watch them walk away. I had to follow them. I was just a few steps away from Atem's room. Not to close but close enough to hear what they were doing.

"Atem um.."  
"I know this feels weird"  
"Lets just sleep together but apart"  
"sounds like a good idea. After all we did do it once when we were little"  
"but now it's different" They both laughed. I wanted to be the one there with him calling him my Atem. How I wished I was his wife right now but ugh.. Tradition. Why must small things get in the way of love?

"What do you want to do Atem?"

"Just hit the sheets" I hoped they weren't thinking of having a real honey moon just to keep up with appearances! I tried to take a step closer but instead I tripped. Acenath and Atem quickly ran to see what the noise was.

"Shukura!" Acenath said trying to hide her excitement

"what are you doing here?" Atem asked

"I.. um came to guard you my Pharaoh and you my queen" Acenath giggled

"You were spying on us" I couldn't hide it anymore

"Yeah so I was! What's the big idea with you two sleeping in the same bed room and all"  
"but Shukura.. She is my wife after all" Atem said.. How I wanted to strangle him

"but you two were about to.. You know go on your honey moon!" I said almost yelling

"so what if we were?" Atem asked. Acenath couldn't help but burst out laughing. I heard another laugh not to far away. It was Mana.

"Shukura why are you jealous of me? After all I am only his sister"  
"but the way you kissed him!"  
"We are husband and wife overall. We have to be merry in front of our people"  
"Wow talk about Jealousy" Mana said

"Acenath, Mana leave. I need to talk to her alone and I mean alone"  
"okay gees" they both said. They did as they were told and left. Atem signaled me to come inside his room to talk. I was nervous.

"So why were you spying on us Shukura?"  
"why do you care?"

"Because Shukura I love you" If he wasn't married I'd kiss him

"Sure you do"

"I mean it Shukura.. It hurts me that I have to choose between tradition and you"  
"what about Acenath?" he chuckled

"why are you so jealous of her? It's not like she's in love with me my dear" I smiled when he said my dear

"because she has you.."  
"She has me as a sibling, a protector, her flesh and blood. You have my heart. You are and will be the only owner of my heart Shukura" I actually felt like crying when he said this

"really?"  
"Even Acenath asks me about us two. She wants us to be happy"  
"that sweet Acenath"  
"just a moment ago you were jealous of her"  
"that was a moment ago. Mana also talked to me about us.. Atem I love you too.. More than I bargained for" I hugged him. He looks at me and kisses me.

"My funny loving Shukura" he chuckled

* * *

"So my wonderful Pharaoh did you make peace with the queen of your heart?"  
"I sure did my blossom. I couldn't be happier"  
"just as long as your happy.. I'm happy my brother" Acenath hugs her brother and he kisses her forehead. Just then Mahado runs into the palace with terrible news.

"My pharaoh, monsters are unleashed and we are under attack"  
"by who?" Acenath knew who it was but hoped she was wrong

"Bakura"


	16. Chapter 16

"Acenath you stay here" I ordered

"no I wont" she replied. I looked at her with pleading eyes "That wont convince me.

"Isis"

"Yes sir"  
"make sure Acenath wont dare leave the palace. That is an order"  
"you have my word sir"

"but Atem I want to help you"  
"My blossom not only am I your brother but I am your friend and your husband. Please obey me"  
"I have a right to protect this country too. After all they are my people"  
"I don't want anything happening to you. I have the bigger responsibility so please for once do as I say" she was hesitant at first

"Fine.. But please be careful my brother" she hugs me tightly. I hug her back the same

"I will I promise" I knew since this was something serious, she'd obey my order. I didn't want Acenath harmed and I was to do anything to keep her safe. I climbed on my horse and rode away. Not to far from me were Mahado and Seth along with other warriors…one I was not to happy about. I stopped my horse and went back . I stopped her

"What do you think you are doing?"  
"keeping you out of harm"  
"my pharaoh we have to get going" Mahado said

"Not until Shukura leaves.. This is to dangerous for her"  
"My pharaoh by all due respect she is one of our warriors"  
"but I wont allow her to come"  
"Are you crazy I wont miss this for anything.. Like Seth said I am one of your warriors and I was trained to fight till the end" she said with a positive attitude  
"She's right my pharaoh" I looked at Mahado and everyone around me. I was lucky to have them by my side and I knew that as long as I had them nothing could go wrong.

"very well"

"that's the spirit my Pharaoh"

"As long as you stay be me"  
"no doubt about it" she winks at me. We head off in search of Bakura.

* * *

Acenath's point of view

I was looking out the balcony.. Saddened by what Bakura was doing.

"Everywhere I look there's darkness" I said still looking at the skies

"I assure you my queen that the pharaoh along with the guardians will restore light and peace on this earth" Isis responded  
"I'm worried about my brother.. And everyone else's safety"  
"The pharaoh has the God's by his side.. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about" I knew Isis was trying her best to calm me down but I couldn't help but worry about my brother.. And our friends.

"Yeah Acenath Atem is strong and brave he wont let us down" Mana added.

"I guess your right guys. Thank you so much for these words" I turn my gaze towards them but they were frozen.

"Mana, Isis?" I walked up to them but they didn't move, didn't say another word. Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello my darling" I feared to turn around. "Don't be shy darling, it's only your Bakura" I looked at Bakura.

"Wh.. What do you want Bakura?"

"I'm here for you my darling"  
"what for.. You don't love me" I didn't know why I yelled these words but I felt the need too  
"That's not true my love.. But as you may know my hatred towards your loving husband is far greater" he said this as if he were just saying good morning to me.

"why do you hate him so much"  
"because he has everything that belongs to ME! And that includes you as well"  
"and for that you have to harm people Bakura!"  
"I'll do whatever it takes to claim what's rightfully mine" he raises his arm and pulls me to him. He had this force that was controlling me.

"Leave me alone and release my friends!"  
"I think they look much better that way don't you agree my love?" he took me in his arms. I try not to look at him but he turns my gaze towards him.

"You better come with me with your own will my love"  
"or else what"  
"I could easily kill you dear friends right now"  
"but Isis has her.." I looked at her neck and the necklace was gone

"You didn't think I was that dumb did you?" Mana and Isis begin to scream

"what are you doing!"  
"draining their energy. The more I have the merrier the great beast will be"  
"Stop it! Bakura please leave them alone"  
"Then.."  
"I'll go with you.. I want to"  
"That's all you had to say. You see how much simple things are when we don't have to argue?" he said.. How I wanted to slap him. I couldn't do anything though. I was under his control and so were Mana and Isis. They stop screaming and land on the floor but before I could say anything we disappeared.

* * *

"Bakura where are you! Show yourself!" I yelled but everywhere we traveled there was no sign of Bakura. Only his henchmen and the monsters that were unleashed  
"My Pharaoh he is nowhere in sight and my millennium rod can't trace him anywhere"  
"We'll keep looking all night if we have to" I yelled

"Looking for me pharaoh?" we looked up and there he was on top of the cliff. Smiling as if he just won this battle.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story will soon finish but it has a sequel=D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Wipe that smile off your face Bakura! You have not won this battle yet!"  
"Of coarse I believe I have my beloved Pharaoh.. Look around you. This isn't your land now!" he laughs evilly

"This isn't over!"  
"I'm afraid it soon will be Pharaoh. Egypt and the entire world will be mine!"  
"not if I stop you!" Shukura aims her dragger at him but he dodges it

"nice try my pretty little warrior but you'll need more than a little knife to defeat me"

"don't mock me you dirty thief!" Shukura said in anger

"Shukura don't test him.. I don't want anything happening to you"

"But you will let something happen to your dear wife Acenath huh?" I looked up and saw that evil gleam on his eye.

"explain your self Bakura" Mahado yelled. Just the Acenath appeared. Her body was floating in the air and she looked as if she were in a lot of pain.

"What have you done to our queen!" Seth demanded to know. I was speechless. How could I have let this happen?

"I didn't do anything. She gladly came with me on this little trip"  
"Bakura you let our Queen go!" Shukura yelled

"Why should I when she is very happy in my arms"  
"I heard enough Bakura" I said with tears of anger in my eyes "what is it you want"  
"you know what I want. Your soul in the shadow realm and my puzzle"  
"The Pharaoh will do no such thing Bakura"

"I want to hear that out of the Pharaohs mouth" he responded  
"You let our queen go!" Seth summons his Millennium rod for help and hits Bakura with an energy blast. Bakura falls back but Acenath begins to scream.

"Did you think that would make me cry?"

"what just happened?"  
"We are bonded and whenever you try to attack me she will automatically feel the pain I feel" What was I to do? Bakura had my sister and her life was in great stake and there was the world, Egypt, my people.

"Bro- broother don't listen to him. Attack him forget about me" she slowly turns her gaze towards me.  
"Acenath I cant do that" I said with tears in my eyes

"fo- for once listen to me Atem! Forget about me! Egypt, the world is more important than I right now"

"I- I cannot. Acenath I need you by my side my little blossom. I would never forgive myself if you die"  
"Do- don't say such foolish words Ate- Atem. I will always love you the same" I turn the horse around and head towards the cliff but obviously by the time I got up there Bakura was no where in sight.

"Atem!" Shukura was right behind me. I give my horse a signal to run faster. I was lost, confused not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Did you find the Pharaoh warrior Shukura?" Mahado asked as they arrived on top of the cliff. I didn't want to go after him anymore. I knew he was hurting. I knew that he had a tuff choice on his hands.. His sister of the world.

"No.. he ran away to fast"  
"I must find him. I will not let my Pharaoh go through any danger" Mahado goes to find him.  
"We might as well fight against Bakura's other forces" I told Seth and the rest of the guardians

"Very well warrior Shukura"  
"be prepared for the worse and above all be prepared to die for your country and your Pharaohs"  
"it will be an honor Priest Seth" one of them said. I was lost in thought. What was my pharaoh to do?

* * *

Isis and Mana were slowly recuperating from Bakura's attack. Mana looked at the balcony and was in disbelief.

"Acenath"  
"Are you alright Mana?" Isis said

"Yes.. But our queen"  
"she sacrificed herself for us"

"I need to save her" Mana said slowly getting up  
"but Mana how will you save our queen? You cant fully control your magic"

"but I must try.. I have to protect her" she feel on her knees and cried "Acenath is my friend, she's always been there for me since my childhood.. Right now she sacrificed her life for ours and I must return the favor"

"Mana"  
"I have to protect her and help Atem defeat Bakura before the world is invaded by the dark forces."  
"You can count on my help Mana" Isis said with a tear in her eye. Mana stood up folded her hands and began to recite a chant to help her queen and king. With the help of her millennium necklace Isis gave all the power she had left to Mana.


	18. Chapter 18

What was I to do.. My sister's life was in danger and not a moment was to be lost. I couldn't risk her life.. Yet I had a responsibly to save my people and the world.__

Acenath please forgive me! I yelled at the skies. I punched the ground as if it were to blame. I looked back at the memories of our childhood.. Hoping that this was all a bad dream.

_

* * *

_

"my brother I know announce you king of Egypt!"  
"I don't wanna.. I wanna play"

"now my son, your sister is right. One day you will inherit the throne"  
_"and what about me daddy?"  
"You'll be by your brothers side always my blossom. To give him moral support"  
"of course I will.. I love you Atemu" _she hugged me tightly. She was the strength I needed to fulfill my destiny.

_

* * *

_

Father had never mentioned Acenath becoming my bride one day.. I guess we were to little to be told this matter. My father tried his best to give us a safe life, to protect us and Egypt and I wasn't going to let him down.. Nor Acenath. I was going to find a way to save her and Egypt.

"My Pharaoh" I get up and see my Shukura

"Shukura.. How did you find me?"  
"my silly Pharaoh I don't need no stinking magic trick to find you.. All I need is my heart"

"My Shukura I have enough with Acenath.. I don't want anything happening to you"  
"I'm a warrior my king and it's my responsibility to fight and die for the pharaoh!" she said with fake content.

"Shukura stop the fake happiness"  
"The only reason why I'm sad is because of you. Your pain is my pain" she hugs me and I hugged her back  
"and to think I thought of you as a big pushover" I looked at her "I love you Shukura"  
"I love you too my Pharaoh" I slowly lean in for a kiss. I pulled her closer to me.. Making sure that she felt all my love in that kiss. This was a life and death matter and only the Gods would know what my destiny is. Just then my puzzle begins to glow.

"What's thi-"

* * *

"What the?" Bakura looked at his millennium ring in shock, clueless of what was going on. Acenath had just disappeared.

"WHAT! How did this happen?" Bakura was furious.. He couldn't believe that the Pharaoh was able to get his sister back.. But how?

* * *

"Why is my puzzle glowing?" The light hit the floor and right before my eyes Acenath's body appeared. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"My Acenath.." I said with tears of joy

"Is that really her?" Shukura said

"yes my blossom" she slowly opens her eyes

"Atemu.. I told you everything was going to be okay" I hugged her tightly

"What miracle brought you to me?"  
"My Pharaoh" Both Shukura and I looked up. Isis and Mana appeared.

"It was you wasn't it?"  
"She's safe and that's all that matters" Mana responded

"What happened to you two?"  
"I gave my life to her.. and I'd gladly do it again" Mana informed me

"and Isis?" Shukura asked

"I came to give you my remaining power.. the remaining power of my necklace. With my powers, yours and with the help of the Egyptian Gods you will be able to defeat Bakura.  
"No.. not risking you guys" I couldn't accept the fact that they died to protect us.

"Atem don't be silly.. We will always be with you and our dear Acenath, protecting you. It's our fate"  
"thank you guys" I said.. I couldn't be more grateful to have such good friends like them.

"I will always be there for Acenath.. And to protect her I gave her my KA"  
"The dark magician girl?"  
"It belongs to her now"  
"Mana" Acenath struggled to say.

"I know you will be able to defeat him my pharaoh" Isis said. In just a matter of seconds their spirits disappear.

"Atem.. I'll go and find the rest of the warriors and help them fight the monsters"  
"Okay.. I'll be here with Acenath and go in search of Bakura"  
"How will you find him?"  
"He'll come and find me" I was sure that the first person he would look for was me.

* * *

Through the streets I looked all over for Bakura.. I wanted him pay for everything he's done.. To these innocent people.. To my Pharaoh.

The streets were empty.. Lifeless. How long did Bakura plan to keep up with this?

__

Shukura.. Shukura..

"Who's that?" I said aloud.. I looked around me and no one was there. Straight ahead I saw.. My family. Tears came down my eyes.. Could it really be them?

__

Shukura.. Sweetie come home.

It couldn't be..


	19. Chapter 19

"no it cant be you" I said aloud. Tears ran down my cheeks.. Tears of pain.__

Shukura its us.. Sweetie come home with us  
"No!" my horse starts to panic.

"hey boy what are you… ah!" I fall of my horse and land on the floor.. Luckily I was able to get up quickly.

_sister why did you kill us? Why didn't you save us?_

"Me.. I didn't.. what?" I asked

__

Save us.. Because of you we died!

"no.. why would I want that?" I asked my sister Siti, but she didn't respond

"That's not my family!" I pick up a rock and throw it at my so called family

__

Avenge us! Take Bakura's side and kill the Pharaoh! My father yelled

"No! your not my family! My family would never tell me to do such cruel things!" Just then I heard a despicable laugh.

"Hello my warrior Shukura"  
"Bakura you jerk" I said with disgust  
"is that any way to treat your family?" he said with irony

"how dare you use my family against me?"

"what ever gave you an idea like that my lovely warrior?" he smirked

"your wont stop at nothing to bring my pharaoh to his doom"  
"my my.. What a pity you are to your family my warrior"  
"you're not worthy of mentioning my family"  
"what type of warrior do you call yourself my dear? You're nothing but a weak hearted fool!"  
"you're going to eat those words you digusting amateur" I throw my dragger at him but he stops it with his magic.

"you weak minded fool" he changes the daggers direction and aims it at me. Luckily I dodge it on time.

"nice tricks warrior.. But this you wont be able to dodge" he smirks. Suddenly I felt as if time had stopped.. For me that is.

__

What did you do to me! I yelled, as if he could hear me

"Wondering what happened?" he evilly smirks

__

He used his magic on me that jerk!

"she needs a time out don't you agree?" my family's shadow appears next to him. They all smirked evilly

"yes.. Shukura's been a dumb girl, she needs to be taught a lesson" My mother's shadow said. That couldn't be them. Just then Bakura was hit with a magic ray

"Bakura its time that you and I face each other once and for all!" Atem turns his gaze towards me. "unfreeze her this instant Bakura!"  
"why should I? she might as well be a witness to your demise!"  
"This is between you and I Bakura!"

"You'll need more than your dear magician to survive Pharaoh"  
"You must worry only about yourself Bakura" Atem said sarcastically  
"I'm just giving you a fair warning my Pharaoh" behind Bakura a huge dark shadow emerges.

"it.. Cant be.. Not the great beast"  
"yes Pharaoh prepare to meet your doom!"

"the same goes for you"  
"what.. How could you smirk so confidently like that"  
"my Gods awaken!" Atem summons the legendary Gods Slifer the sky dragon, Obelisk the tormentor, and The winged dragon of Ra, but instead of fearing Bakura begins to laugh.

"you'll need more than that to defeat me Pharaoh"  
Their cruel battle for the world began…

* * *

_Warrior Shukura.._

A strange voice called me.. Everything disappeared. It was just me.. Alone in an empty world.

__

Warrior Shukura..

A bright light appears and a saw my old home again.. My sweet home. Just then a man in a dark robe appears with his henchmen. Together they begin to burn the village. I ran and looked for my family. I saw the little me running everywhere to look for them. I followed myself to our home. I looked at myself. On my knees and crying. The little me that wanted to die. The other me gets up and runs back to the desert. I ran inside to rescue my family but just then I end up somewhere else. I looked around me.. I was no longer in Kul Elna.. I was in a small friendly town. I wondered around and stopped by a small home, that looked very much like my old home. A young girl walks out with two buckets. She seemed very familiar.. Siti.

"Siti! You.. Never died!" but she ignored me. I walked inside and found my parents there. They were much older.. But still living. How could this be?

"I think everyday about our daughter Shukura" my mother said  
"I will never forgive myself for not finding her" my father responded

"I remember that day like it was only yesterday.. And I still had hope that she still lived"  
"so did I.. she was at the river that day getting us some water to drink. Probably when she came back and didn't find us.. She was probably scared" I feel to my knees when I saw my father cry. He blamed himself for my death?

"she's with the Gods now.. And you did the best that you could. That fire was to strong"

"mommy, daddy.. Its not your fault. I'm right here" I said.. But once again my words were not heard. Someone walks in.. I turn around and see.. Bakura.

"what do you want sir?" my father gets up from his chair and protects my mother

"your life"  
"give him our money.. Anything. Sir please leave us alone"  
"you're better off dead, just like your daughter" one of his henchmen walks in with my sisters body in their arms.

"Siti!" my mother screamed.. In pain I watched Bakura end their lives with his millennium ring.

"Bakura! You savage!" I cried in angry and sad tears. The image disappears and I was all alone again.

__

Warrior Shukura.. I heard a voice say.  
"Who are you?" I responded "Show yourself"

__

Shukura you are destined to save the world by the Pharaoh's side

"me?"  
_Yes you are the millennia warrior.. You were chosen to save Egypt from the evils. _

"why me?"  
_You along with your family were the only good souls of Kul Elna and it is your destiny to save Egypt by the Pharaohs side_

"so Atem's father didn't kill my family?"  
_no..  
_"why did Bakura kill them?"  
_to get back at you.. because he knows of the power you poses  
_"so it's my fate to save Egypt along with my Pharaoh?"  
_yes it is your destiny  
_And it was also my destiny to love him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry if this isn't well detailed haha tried my best to sum things up. Of course alot of things happen here that don't happen in the series but hey this is a fan fiction right? Well lol enjoy! Things I'll Never Say will be out soon and i'm hoping you will enjoy it more than this story=P**

"but why hasn't he killed me then?"  
"because he could also use you for evil.."  
"for evil"  
"you have more power than you imagine my warrior"  
"I do?" just then there was a bright light surrounding me. My outfit changes.

"what?"  
"with that armor and that sword you will be able to defeat Bakura and save Egypt.. But I most warn you. You will have to fight till death"  
"that's why I'm a warrior! Ready to fight for my country.. But who are you?"

"I'm the angel of the Gods" She was a beautiful creature.. She had long black hair and the most blue green eyes. She places her hand on my shoulder. "I know you will defeat Bakura.. We are all depending on you"  
"we?" she disappears and my family appears.

"mom, dad, sis!" I said with joy.

"save the world my Shukura" my father said

"I will.. For you guys" they disappeared and I was unfrozen.

"Atem!" I screamed. He turns around and smiles

"my Shukura" I ran up to him and kissed him

"you don't think I'mma leave you alone in this?"  
"I don't want anything happening to you my love"  
"It's our destiny"  
"so you finally know about your destiny my warrior Shukura" Bakura yelled sarcastically

"and you thought you were so slick Bakura.. I'll make sure you rot in hell"

"we come from the same village my warrior.. Killing me would be like killing your family" he smirked

"I'll make you eat those words you bastard" the very sight of Bakura made me angry and I was determined make him pay.

* * *

_"My son you are destined to save world alongside warrior Shukura and the three Gods."  
"Father.. I don't want her involved in this"  
__"Like it was destiny for you two to meet and fall in love.. It is also destiny for you two to save the world together"  
_"are you angry at Acenath and i my father?"  
_"I could never be angry at my children"_

I looked at Shukura. She takes out her sword and attacks the great beast.

"you think a pathetic sword will kill the great beast"  
"who said I wanted to kill him?" Bakura turns around and looks at the beast

"what… you took his power away! How dare you?"  
"you weren't fully aware with my powers I see" she laughs as she says this.

"my Gods will now join forces to become the all mighty creator and thus destroying your beast Bakura" The Gods fuse together to form the mighty creator and await for my command.  
"no.. you wont get away with this!"  
"We have an advantage you don't have Bakura.."  
"That may be but once killing the great beast it will take one of your souls with him"  
"what?" I asked.. I had forgotten about that.

"you know which soul it will take Pharaoh" he said as if he'd won the battle.. In a way he did.

"Let it be Atem" Shukura responded.. I looked back at her. Her gaze was towards the ground.

"no.. I wont"  
"Hey we cant win them all and like I said.. I'll fight till death for our country.. For the world."

"We'll meet again Shukura" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"my mighty creator attack the great beast and seal him away for all eternity!" The mighty creator attacks the beast.

* * *

"I have to go.. I just know something bad will happen" Acenath said to herself. Atem had left her in Seth's guard.. But Acenath was to quick for him and she left when he least expected it.

__

"my daughter you must be strong"  
"Father?"

__

"your brother and warrior Shukura are destined to save Egypt and anything could happen in this battle"  
"but daddy.." she asked

__

"if anything should happen you shall carry on our legacy my little blossom" He disappears and Acenath keeps searching for her brother.

"Atemu! Where are yo-" her eyes widened as she saw the all mighty creator. Everything seemed to horrible. Shukura's lifeless body was on the ground and Atem was right by her side.. Almost as lifeless as she was.

"my queen Acenath come back" she runs as soon as she hears Seth calling her.

"Atemu!" Atem turns around to face Acenath

"my blossom" she hugs her brother

"Atemu.. Are you okay"  
"I am.. But" she looks at him as he slowly disappears.

"what happened"  
"destiny my blossom"  
"Pharaoh?" Seth responded

"Atemu don't leave me" Acenath said in tears

"I will never leave you my blossom.. I will always be with you"

"Atemu…"  
"I know you will keep fathers dream alive and lead Egypt towards a better tomorrow"  
"Pharaoh Atem.."  
"Keep Acenath safe" he disappears. Acenath cries in Seth's arms.

"My brothers gone!"

"He like your father will always be there to guide you and protect you my queen.. Along with the other Gods"

"Seth thank you for being there for us"  
"It's my responsibility and besides I love all of you dearly.. I know how you feel my queen"  
"I know this battle was hard for you.. Since you lost someone dear"  
"you did as well" She knew he also meant Bakura.. But in reality Acenath couldn't care less about him anymore.. She loved him but it was better that way.

"I'm happy Bakura paid for the damage he's done"

* * *

The Pharaoh's soul was sealed away in the millennium puzzle and thus sending Bakura to the Shadow realm. Shukura's soul was saved because of this.. Instead of going to the great beast, her soul was sent to the heavens.

Acenath became Pharaoh of Egypt and was married to priest Seth. Together they ruled Egypt and lead it to a better tomorrow.


End file.
